Together we Unite
by Marsetta
Summary: Mary is an agent. She was told to gather a group of five to help them save the worlds. She has to gather The Cat, The Hyena, The Weasel, The Monkey and The Fox. All are new to the game and all will need to be trained. Cross over with Glee, Buffy, Harry Potter, Kim Possible and Naruto. Has OC's. Dare!


**Hi! I know I should just kick myself now. But I made another story. I decided to actually post this one... and maybe one more. So I had this idea for awhile, and I decided to go ahead and write it out. I hope you like it. Should I continue it? Oh well. I might I might not.**

_**Edit 9/27/13. I found out how to use line breaks!**_

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

"Hey boss man, why'd you call me?" 16 year old Mary Best asked her commanding officer. At 42 years of age, Jordan Hawks hated when Mary called him 'Boss man'. "You are being given an assignment by the higher ups." He told her. One thing he respected her for, was the seriousness she gains when she is in a briefing.

Her back straightened and she stood with hands clasped behind her back. "Sir. My orders?" She asked. "You are to take this watch and gather an army of 5. All five have an animal guide. Your orders are to bring them back so they can train." He told her. "Is there any information I will need to get them here?" Mary asked.

"Just that something is going to try to destroy their homes and we need them trained as they are the only ones who can stop it." He told her. "Now go. We don't have much time." Mary nodded and left the room.

* * *

Agent Mary Best, 16, is a planetary agent. She used fire under the name of Mars. She was taught how to control her powers at age 7 when she accidentally burnt down her house when she was mad. She has two siblings, twin younger brothers. Both are normal. She uses what she learned to keep them safe. Both her parents died in the house fire she set. She beats herself up about it whenever she can.

* * *

Mary just finished packing when an envelope appeared on her nightstand. "So I have a cat, a hyena, a weasel, a monkey and a fox. Cool, this is going to be fun." She said aloud before putting her backpack on and lifting her wrist up to her face. "Just turn this once and" She disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

* * *

Animal based agents usually gain an unnatural ability that is amplified by their animal. Cats get flexibility as well as having better hearing and eyesight. They are usually snarky people that seem normal, if not a bit bitchy, until you piss them off. They can easily takeout anybody, especially those with a bigger build, by using their agility and balance against their opponents and they use their weight against them.

* * *

Glee club has gone on longer than any of the teens wanted. Kurt Hummel, 17, was sitting in between his best friend Mercedes and his boy friend Blaine. Rachel was singing in front of everyone when a bright flash of light happened to the right. "I will be where I need to be." A voice said from within the smoke.

"Who are you?!" Finn asked in a panic. "Who, me?" It was a girl, she was tall. She stood before us in a relaxed stance. "I am here to pick up a new agent." She said. She then lifted her arm and threw something into the middle of the group. Whatever it was, it started to emit a gas of some sort. "What is that?" Tina asked as she got onto Mikes lap.

'It's a mouse.' Kurt thought before tilting his head. The gas drifted to him and he unknowingly inhaled a good amount. "That will activate the agent's powers and then draw him out." The girl said. Then the mouse zoomed to the middle of the room. Kurt couldn't help it; he got up and pounced onto the mouse. He got up with the mouse's tail in his mouth.

"Well that was embarrassing." Kurt said after he spit the mouse out. The girl giggled. "Don't worry you will get over shiny things soon." She told him. He tilted his head to the side, unknowingly mimicking a cat. "Shiny things?" He asked. The girl gained a sinister look before pulling something out of her pocket.

It was a laser light. She shined in onto the wall and Kurt followed it. He tried to grab it but he couldn't. "Get back here!" He exclaimed as the girl made it harder and harder for him to grab it. Unknown to Kurt, his 'friends' were filming it all and trying not to laugh.

Then he did something no one thought possible, he jumped up and clung to the ceiling. He was somehow clinging with one hand and swiping at the light on the wall. "OK I think this is enough proof that what I said was true and He" She pointed at Kurt, who was fixing his attire "is coming with me." She finished and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! That's my brother! You can't take him." Finn said. "It is a matter of your safety that he comes with me." She told them. "As far as I have been told, there is a maniac who wants to take over all the known dimensions, that includes yours." She told them. "Fine. I'll go with you, if you tell us your name." Kurt said.

"I am Mary Best." She told them. Puck started to laugh and most of the others giggled or snickered. "Mary Best, Really?" Puck asked. "Yes and if you make fun of my name again I will burn you." She said before summoning some flames to her hand. Everyone quieted. "Oh! What is your name?" Mary asked Kurt. "Uh… Kurt Hummel." He told her. She nodded. "You will need some supplies. To your place we go." She said before dragging him out of the room.

The two hurried to Kurt's place and packed. Kurt insisted to tell his dad so they went to the shop. They told Mr. Hummel about it. "Yep. Your son is an inter-dimensional super hero." Mary told Burt after he calmed down. "How?" He asked her.

Mary scrunched her nose and thought for a second. "Well as far as I know, he was born with it. You're just lucky he wasn't a planetary based hero. It could have gotten messy." She told him. Burt agreed to let Kurt go, under the circumstances of 'he must have backup no matter what'. Burt gave his son a hug and Mary and Kurt stood side by side. "Just turn this and" They both disappeared.

* * *

Some animal based agents have activated their powers at some point in their lives, but have suppressed it. Some out of ignorance others out of fear. It is common for the animal based agents to be possessed by an animal of their origin. Like in 1956 an animal based agent from a domestic dimension was possessed by a wolf, most thought he was a werewolf. The man had suppressed it to the point that he inadvertently made it true. He created the werewolf in his dimension.

* * *

"Hey that's my friend you're talking about." Xander Harris, 16, said when Larry insulted Buffy. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Larry asked in a threatening way. Before anyone could do more, a flash of white light lit the hall way. "Here we are" A voice said. "Oh yay. We are in a dingy hallway of another high school." Another voice said sarcastically. Both voices were feminine.

Two figures showed after the smoke cleared; one female and one male. "So how do we find him?" The male asked. His voice was very feminine but you could tell he was a boy now. "I don't know. He is supposed to be a hyena, but I don't know enough about them to…" She trailed off as she looked around her.

Buffy was in a fighting stance and everyone was staring at the duo. "What do you want?" Buffy asked. She kept her stance. "Um… you wouldn't know of someone with an affinity for hyenas would you?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" Buffy asked. "Oh I am Mary Best and I am here to find the hero with the affinity for hyenas. The worlds are at stake." She told them. The boy cleared his throat and glared at the girl.

"Oh and this is Kurt. He has the affinity of cats." Mary said. Xander couldn't hold back. He laughed. It came out like that of a hyena. "What the!" He exclaimed. He covered his mouth. "He activated it already." Mary said with excitement. "Tell me, how did you activate it?" She asked. "Was it an accident or were you possessed?" Mary asked. Buffy lowered her hands and stared at Xander.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Xander said. Mary frowned. "So you were possessed?" She asked. Xander blanched. "How did you know that?" He asked. "You just told her." Kurt said. He was cleaning his nails. Mary grinned. "Yep! So are you in? Are you going to help save the world?" She asked him.

Xander felt like he was an inch tall. Everyone in the hallway watched him with curiosity. "What does it initial?" He asked her. She grinned. "Well, you will get special abilities. Your eyesight will be enhanced as well as your strength and speed. We will train you how to fight and so on and such." She told him.

Xander took a second to think about it. "You will still have your abilities. You were born with them. They will just teach you how to use them properly." Kurt said. He had put his nail file away. Then he looked to the right and saw something that caught his interest. He crept closer, than he pounced.

It was a laser light. "Why is" Xander said before being interrupted by Mary, who shushed him. She had a laser light in her left hand and was leading Kurt up and down the hallway. Everyone parted for the teen with the cat like reflexes. "Why are you doing that?" Xander whispered to Mary. "Because it is fun, and something that could happen if you aren't trained. You will be over taken by your instincts and will be nothing more than a toy for whoever has the leash." She told him before turning the light off.

Kurt stopped and searched for a second before turning and glaring at Mary.  
"That wasn't funny the first time and it isn't funny the second time." He told her. He straightened out his clothes before walking calmly back to the group. Buffy and Willow had walked over to them and the rest of the student body left them to themselves. "Let's go to the library. I have a backpack of clothes there." Xander said. They went to the library and met up with Giles. "Hey G-man!" Xander said as he walked into the library. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Giles said. They all sat down at the table Giles was working on.

"And you are?" He asked Mary and Kurt. "We are here to take Xander on an awesomely dangerous journey." Mary said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "We need Xander's help to defend the worlds." Kurt said. "By the way. Get your backpack so we can go." Kurt told Xander. "Yeah, yeah I'm going." Xander said before disappearing into the book shelves on the second floor.

When Xander emerged the three stood in a triangle. Mary in front, Xander to the right and Kurt to the left. "Anyone else you want to say bye to?" Kurt asked. "Nope. Let's go." He told them. "What about your parents?" Willow asked. Xander's eyes went blank. "Let's go." He told Mary. "I am done with my goodbyes"

Mary nodded and activated the watch. "Just hold on" She said before they were gone.

* * *

Some agents have other abilities that are common in their home dimensions. Some have supernatural abilities and some have been changed by something or another. The people who have other abilities are given extra training; the extra training is so they know how to use their other abilities with their animal, planet or element abilities.

* * *

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." Hermione said before pointing her wand right at Malfoy's throat. "Hermione, no!" Ron said. "He's not worth it." Ron Weasley, 13, told his only female friend. Hermione turned, Malfoy snickered, and Hermione turned again and punched him right in the face.

Malfoy and his friends left in a hurry. "That felt good." Hermione said. "Good? Brilliant." Ron said before a white light blinded them. "And we will be there." Someone said. "No, really? I hadn't guessed." Another voice said sarcastically.

"Where are we?" A third voice asked. The smoke cleared and three people were standing before them. Ron, Harry and Hermione took out their wands and pointed them at the trio. "Um… We are here for the Weasel." The girl said. "What do you want with him?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her incredulously.

The wind picked up and blew from the direction of Hagrid's hut. The more feminine boy tilted his head and looked at the hut, before taking off at a sprint. "Kurt!" The girl called out. "What happened?" The guy asked. "He must have smelt something good." She told him, before taking off. The rest decided to follow them and found Kurt scratching at Hagrid's door.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. "He has the instinct of a cat right now and there is something he wants that is in there." The girl said. "By the way, I am Mary. He is Xander. And that is Kurt." She told them pointing at the person at their name.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron." Harry said pointing at Ron and Hermione. "What did you mean you're 'here for the Weasel.'?" Hermione asked. "Well… I was given an assignment to gather the animal based agents who were chosen to save the worlds from destruction. I have found two out of five agents. One of you is the weasel based animal agent." Mary said.

Hagrid opened the door and Kurt dashed inside. Hagrid was startled and let him pass, but he stopped the others. "And why are you here?" He asked them. "And what is he doing?" Kurt was batting at a vase with a lid. "Ron I found scabbers for you. He is in that vase." Hagrid said. Before anyone could do any more a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello!" Mary said as she opened the door. Hagrid paled as did the other occupants who knew what was happening. "How may I help you this evening?" Mary asked. Kurt let out a loud hiss and meowed. "We are here for the execution of Buckbeak." The ministry official said. "I'm sorry, didn't you know? We have gotten the rights to Buckbeak and will be taking him with us on our journey." Mary said.

"How?" The man asked with an angry voice. "Because I'm awesome." Mary said it slowly, like she was talking to an infant. Xander wanted to laugh, he did and it came out like a hyena laugh. It crept out the people at the door so much that they left. "How did you do that?" Harry asked Xander. "I am a hyena based animal." Xander told them.

"The weasel will become quicker and more flexible, more so then the cat." Mary said as she pointed to Kurt, who was now circling the vase. "So how do we find out who is the Weasel?" Xander asked. "We let out the rat after I spray these three with this." Mary said before spraying the trio with the same stuff she sprayed Kurt with.

Mary went and lifted the vase lid. Xander held Kurt back and Mary let the rat go, by dropping it onto the floor. The rat took off out the door. Ron took off after it at high speed. "So he is the weasel." Mary commented before they took off after Ron. Xander let go of Kurt and Kurt ran the fastest to where Ron was.

Ron caught the rat first, but before he could devour it, a large black dog came into the picture. "Ron! Watch out!" Harry yelled. It turned out, he didn't need to worry. Ron and Kurt got into position. Ron kept a firm hold on the rat. The dog jumped at the duo. Ron jumped over the dog with a new kind of grace, one that he had never showed before.

Kurt then attacked the dog. He scratched at his face. His finger nails extended into claws as did his teeth. When Ron landed he instantly took a defensive stance. He stalked after the dog and attacked it from the back. The dog yelped in pain before retreating into a hole in the Womping Willow. Ron and Kurt followed.

Harry, Hermione, Xander and Mary followed them into the tree. When they got there they saw Ron and Kurt in the corner of the room, they were hissing at something. "It's Sirius Black." Ron said. The rat started to wriggle. Ron held firm. Mary and Xander looked at the wounded man with confusion. "Who is Sirius Black?" Xander asked. "Him?" He pointed at Sirius.

Before anyone could do more, Prof. Lupin burst into the room. He helped Sirius up. Ron and Kurt went wild; they were hissing and clawing at walls. "What's wrong with them?" Harry asked. "He's a werewolf!" Hermione said as she pointed at Lupin. "That's why he has been missing classes."

"How long have you know?" He asked. "Since Prof. Snape set the essay." Hermione said. "You really are the brightest witch of your age." Lupin said. "Enough talk Remus, let's kill him." Sirius said. Xander growled. He grinned at them. "Try killing anyone and we will see how long you last." He told them.

"I want to kill Pettigrew." Sirius said. "Come out Peter, come out come out and play!" Sirius yelled. Snape ran in them and pointed his wand at them. "Oh how I wished it was me who would find you." Snape said. Xander attacked Snape and knocked him unconscious. "Tell us about Pettigrew." Harry said.

"He is right there." Sirius said pointing at Ron and his rat. Ron was calming down and he gave the rat to Mary. "This?" She asked. Lupin nodded. "Show us." Harry said. Mary held the rat by the fur and Lupin cast a spell. The rat turned into Pettigrew. Before anyone could stop them, Xander, Ron and Kurt went feral. They attacked Pettigrew and killed him.

When the three came back to themselves all three puked. "Oh god. Did we just eat part of a human?" Kurt asked before puking some more. Everyone in the room was sick. "Let's get out of here." Mary said. Xander, Ron and Kurt helped each other out of the shack. Harry and Hermione helped Sirius and Mary and Lupin helped Snape.

When they got out of the shack they noticed it was dark out, and a full moon. "We have to get away from Lupin now!" Mary said in a panic. Lupin started to transform. Xander, Ron and Kurt could stay with him along with Sirius, but the rest had to leave.

Ron, Kurt and Xander unknowingly activated a type of transformation that allowed them to be half human and half their animal, much like a werewolf. Sirius transformed into a dog. They were able to keep Lupin from killing anything through the night.

In the morning Mary gathered Harry and Hermione and they went to find the others. Ron, Kurt and Xander were playing in their half-breed forms. Lupin and Sirius were asleep. "Hey wake up!" Mary yelled straight into Lupin's ear. He and Sirius jerked awake and everyone laughed. "So, since Sirius is a known criminal and Buckbeak has to come with us, I think we will leave now." Mary said.

"I had Harry pack Ron's bags so we are set." She told them. Ron said his goodbyes and they stood around Buckbeak. "Let's go." Mary said and they left in a bright flash.

* * *

Many agents have no Animal, planetary or elemental abilities other than those common in their own worlds.

* * *

Sirius and Buckbeak were dropped off in Jordan Hawks' office.

* * *

Some agents have small animals as pets that help them in the field of battle. The animal is mostly never the same as the animal that chose the owner. Often some agents don't get their animals through birth like the more common agents, but through rituals, sometimes rituals give someone an animal and others it awakens and strengthens the agent's animal. Some rituals include possession, sealing and power transfers. Also Weasels and Foxes are both known for their shape-shifting abilities.

* * *

"You actually fell for the whole 'keys near the cell door' rules?" Drakken asked. "And you're not even wearing the silly hats." He tossed Rufus back to Ron. "Good hustles anyway, buddy." Ron Stoppable, 16, told Rufus. Before anyone could say anything more, a bright light filled the room. "Man, that never get's old." A voice said from the smoke.

"Who are you?" Drakken asked. "Hi! I'm Mary and these are my trainees Kurt, Xander and Ron." Mary told him. "Hey my name is Ron too." Ron said. The red head grinned. "No time for pleasantries." Drakken said as his guards surrounded the quartet. "Get them!" Drakken said as he backed up.

Ron and Xander got into fighting positions and Kurt ran at the guards. The three took them out in no time flat. "So… Who here has monkey powers?" Xander asked. Ron raised his hand. "I do." He told them. "Can you use them?" Mary asked him. Ron shook his head. Mary sprayed him with that mist. Ron twitched for a second before he started to act like a monkey.

"Ron can you help him?" Mary asked. Ron nodded and shifted into a small monkey. He then jumped into the cell and calmed Ron down. "Your names are going to get confusing." Xander said. "How about Weasel and Monkey?" Kurt suggested sarcastically. Xander grinned. "Please no." Kurt said with annoyance. But alas, Xander, and everyone else, did start to call them that.

A metal horse came barreling into the office. "What is that?" Xander asked in a scared voice. "That is old Tornado." Slim said. Tornado pulled the door off the cell. "See the horse outside of Smartymart could never do that." Monkey said. "Yep, old Tornado is one of a kind." Slim said as he adjusted the remote.

"Come on Ron, let's catch Drakken." Kim said as she grabbed Monkey and the remote and they jumped onto the horse. "I'll take that." Shego said as she grabbed the remote from Kim. "Hang on Ron." Kim said as the horse went wild. Monkey managed to stay on the horse but Kim was kicked off.

Monkey had been on the horse not two seconds before his powers showed themselves. He somehow gained a tail. It hooked onto the upper right leg of the horse and helped balance Monkey. He was able to sit on the horse correctly. "There's an off switch behind its right ear!" Joss yelled out. Monkey was able to deactivate it but by then Drakken and Shego had escaped.

"So why are you guys here?" Kim asked after they got back to Slim's ranch. "I am on a mission to pick up five heroes." Mary said. "Oh well, if you're here then that means you are here for me?" Kim asked. Xander snorted. Kurt rolled his eyes and Weasel looked at her incredulously. "Um… no." Mary said. "We are here for Ron." She told her.

Monkey walked into the room then and turned to leave. "Nope you stay." Mary said. She grabbed the back of Monkey's shirt. "We need your help to save the worlds." Mary said. "What do you say?" She asked him. Monkey grinned, it was faked. "Sure. I will go with you." He said trying to keep a brave face. "Don't worry man; most of us are cowards too." Xander said.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Hey want to see something funny?" Mary asked. Monkey nodded. Mary grinned evilly at Kurt. She then took out a laser pointer and pointed it at the wall. "No." Kurt said before the feeling over came him. He chased the light just like before. "Why is he doing that?" Kim asked. Mary giggled. "He's a cat gifted agent." She told Kim.

"Let's go." Monkey said an hour later. Mary stood in front of the group. She lifted her wrist. "Just" And they were gone.

* * *

Agents can be of any age. Most are called in their mid teens; some are called in adulthood though that is rare. And some are called earlier in life. The youngest agent up to date was five. Agents are all given their own watch when they graduate, that has several functions, including translators.

* * *

Naruto sat in the dark room, alone and covered in blood. He was severely attacked earlier that day by some villagers. A flash of bright white light scared him and he cowered farther into the corner. "_One more_." A female voice said from the smoke. He couldn't understand her. He whimpered when four boys came forward. "_Hello. We are here to bring you to help save the world."_ The blonde one said. The Red haired one hit the blonde one in the arm. _"You don't say that to kids." _ He said.

"_Guys. I don't think he understands us." _The girl said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. The people looked confused. The girl lifted her left arm and did something. _"Say that again." _ She said. "_I don't think he understands you." _The bigger brown haired boy said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked again. _"Ha. Japanese." _The girl said. "Hello. My name is Mary. What is yours?" The girl asked him. "Naruto." He told her.

"Are you OK?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No." She moved closer to him. "We want to help. Can you come with us?" She asked him. He nodded. "How old are you Naruto?" She asked him. "7." He told her. She paled. "OK. Let's go. By the way, these are Ron, Ron, Xander and Kurt. We call the red haired Ron Weasel and the blonde one Monkey." She told him. He nodded and clung to her hand.

"What about parents?" She asked him. "I'm a orphan." Naruto told her. "Who hurt you?" She asked him. "The villagers." He told her. She turned red before she turned to the others. _"He was hurt by the villagers. What should we do?" _she asked them. _"What about parents?" _ Xander asked. _"He is an orphan." _She told them. _"Let's go then."_ Kurt said.

Mary nodded. "Do you Want to come with us?" She asked Naruto. She emphasized want. Naruto nodded and clung to her hand with both of his. She grinned and motioned the others to stand by her. "Then let's go." And they were gone.

* * *

Never in Agent history has a group of agents been gathered to help save anything. Never has the worlds been threatened so bad that it was needed. Not till now.

* * *

**It is long I know. But I hope you liked it. Please tell me if it is good enough to continue. Read and Review.**

**Mars**


End file.
